


Was im finnischen Zug passiert, bleibt im finnischen Zug

by christianesteiffen



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band), The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sandreas, Smut, Train Ride, Train Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Eine durchgefeierte Nacht sorgt dafür, dass Samu seinen Zug nach Berlin verpasst. Im nachfolgenden Zug trifft er auf Andreas, der in Finnland getourt hat. Schicksal?





	

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen, an dem Samu erwachte. Ein leichter Kater plagte ihn, aber ansonsten ging es ihm großartig. Trotzdem merkte er, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Dafür dass es so früh am morgen war, war es doch bereits ziemlich hell. Ein Blick auf den Wecker bestätigte ihm, was er angefangen hatte zu befürchten. Es war 12:00 Uhr mittags und der Zug, den er hätte nehmen sollen, war vor vier Stunden gefahren. Er hatte verschlafen. Die Nacht vorher durchzufeiern, war im Nachhinein doch keine allzu gute Idee gewesen. Schnell stand er auf und machte sich fertig. Ein Outfit war schnell zusammengestellt, seine Koffer bereits gepackt und abfahrtbereit. Direkt danach setzte er sich vor seinen Computer und suchte mit einem Hauch von Panik eine neue Zugverbindung nach Berlin. Tatsächlich fuhr ein einziger Zug in einer genauen halben Stunde. Hastig rief er ein Taxi und zog sich seine Jacke und Schuhe an, das Ticket schon gekauft. Bald kam seine bestellte Beförderung an und in höchster Eile teilte er dem Fahrer sein Ziel mit. Innerhalb einer Rekordzeit erreichten sie den Bahnhof und Samu schlängelte sich durch die Massen, um rechtzeitig zu seinem Gleis zu kommen und den Zug nicht ein zweites Mal zu verpassen. In der Tat schaffte er es rechtzeitig an das bepackte Gleis. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er einen Zug vorher nehmen wollen. Weniger Menschen, die einen störten. Das genaue Gegenteil hiervon war der Fall. Eine gewaltige Menschenmenge quetschte sich wie eine Herde Enten in den ankommenden Zug. Zuletzt betrat Samu den bis zum Rand vollen Zug und kämpfte sich bis ans Ende durch, wo er ein leeres Abteil fand. Gerade als er sich nach einer Möglichkeit dieses abzuschließen umguckte, trat ein junger Mann in das Abteil. Er war ziemlich groß, fast so groß wie er selbst, hatte dunkle Haut und ebenso dunkle Augen, in welchen man sich verlieren konnte. Kurzgesagt sah er umwerfend aus und Samu wusste, dass er es diese Fahrt über schwer haben würde, sich zu kontrollieren. Dafür war der Neuankömmling einfach zu sexy. Dieser hatte offenbar gemerkt, wie ihn der Finne einer genauen Musterung unterzog und räusperte sich nun, deutlich unangenehm berührt. "Entschuldigung, aber ist hier noch frei?" erkundigte sich jener. Dann merkte er, dass er nicht in Deutschland war und sein Gegenüber ihn höchstwahrscheinlich nicht verstanden hatte und wollte gerade erneut, diesmal auf Englisch, zur Frage ansetzen, da unterbrach ihn Samu. "Ja, here ist frei." bestätigte er und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen. "Wie heißt du?" wollte er direkt danach wissen. Der Deutsche sah ihn etwas entgeistert an und Samu realisierte seinen Fehler. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sie meine ick. Also wie heißen Sie?" Der andere schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf und entgegnete: "Ach, kein Problem. Wir können uns ruhig dutzen. Ich bin übrigens Andreas. Und du?" "Samu." stellte sich der Finne freudig vor und sie schüttelten Hände. "Wohin fährst du denn?" wollte Andreas wissen. "Oh nack Berlin. You?" Da war sein Gesprächspartner aber überrascht. "Ich auch. Was für ein Zufall. Also ich muss da ja beruflich hin, du?" "Ich auch." meinte Samu, unsicher wie und ob er seinen Beruf als Juror bei The Voice dem fremden Mann erklären wollte.  
Andreas nickte nur verständnisvoll. Auch er fand es schwierig, dem anderen Mann seine Profession zu erklären. Wenn sie nur wüssten, was sie gemein hatten.   
Andreas holte seinen Laptop heraus und fing an zu arbeiten, während Samu ein Buch aus seiner Tasche hervorzauberte und dieses las.  
So saßen sie eine Weile in angenehmer Stille da. Jedoch merkte der Finne, wie er sich nicht wirklich auf den Inhalt des Buches konzentrieren konnte. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Andreas und er beobachtete ihn, wie er angestrengt auf seinem Laptop tippte.   
Dann verzog sich auf einmal das Gesicht des anderen, er runzelte seine Stirn und kniff seinen Mund zusammen. „Don´t“, rief Samu, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. Erschrocken schlug er sich die Hände vor den Mund, doch es war bereits zu spät. Andreas blickte ihn überrascht an und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Jetzt musste der Finne sein Verhalten erklären. „Ick... ugh... also ick meine, don´t frown, es gibt Falten and du bist zu beautiful fur das. Smiling steht dir better.“ stammelte er nervös und als er realisierte, was er von sich gegeben hatte, errötete er und blickte auf seine Hände im Schoss, die auf einmal sehr interessant wirkten.   
Andreas war geschockt, so ein Geständnis hatte er nicht erwartet. Aber jetzt, wo es raus war, konnte er sich auch eingestehen, dass er sich geschmeichelt fühlte und dass er nicht unähnliche Gefühle hegte. Dem verlieh er dann auch Ausdruck: „Samu, das ehrt mich wirklich. Ich muss sagen, dass... dass es mir nicht anders geht. Auch ich fühle mich von dir angezogen.“  
Es war komisch, sie kannten sich erst wenige Stunden, doch schon gestanden sie sich ihre Gefühle. Andreas musste aber auch sagen, dass er direkt in der ersten Sekunde verliebt gewesen war und als sie sich dann noch ein wenig unterhalten und sich näher kennengelernt hatten, hatte er sich wie bestätigt gefühlt. Natürlich konnte er jetzt schlecht über Samu urteilen, aber er kam ihm wie ein sehr sympathischer und einfühlsamer, aber gleichzeitig lustiger und zu einem gewissen Grad auch verrückter Mensch vor.  
Als er aufblickte, sah er, wie Samu ihn glücklich anlächelte und er konnte nicht anders als dessen Lächeln zu erwidern. Es war einfach zu ansteckend. Danach fesselte ihn der charmante Finne in ein anregendes Gespräch und so unterhielten sie sich einen Großteil der Zugfahrt und lernten sich noch näher kennen.  
Nach einer Weile merkte Andreas, wie er Druck auf der Blase hatte und entschuldigte sich bei seiner Gesellschaft, er wäre nur schnell auf der Toilette und dann sofort wieder da.  
Samu lächelte selig, als er allein war. Er war froh, dass er verschlafen hatte, ansonsten hätte er diesen Mann niemals kennengelernt. Es war so, als hätte das Schicksal gewollt, dass die beiden sich trafen und der Blonde konnte und wollte nichts dagegen einwenden, denn er fühlte sich so fröhlich wie er es seit langem nicht getan hatte.  
Als der jüngere Mann aber ungewöhnlich lange abwesend war, begann er sich Sorgen zu machen. War es vielleicht nur eine Ausrede gewesen, um sich seiner Gesellschaft zu entledigen? Hatte Andreas ihn doch nicht so gern, wie er es zuvor verkündet hatte?  
Er überlegte, ob er nach ihm sehen wollte. Was wenn der andere in einer unangenehmen Lage war, in der er nicht unbedingt von dem Finnen gesehen werden wollte? Trotzdem beschloss Samu dem nachzugehen, nicht dass Andreas etwa in die Toilette gefallen war oder etwas ähnlich schlimmes.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er zum WC fand, da es sich am anderen Ende des Ganges befand.  
Energisch klopfte er gegen die Tür. „Andreas?“ fragte er, die Sorge deutlich hörbar in seiner Stimme. Nichts wurde erwidert. Reine Stille. „Andreas?“ fragte er diesmal besorgter.  
Fast fiel er in den kleinen Raum hinein, als die Tür endlich geöffnet wurde.   
Er wurde von dem deutschen Mann hineingezogen und die Tür wurde darauf hastig zugemacht und abgeschlossen. „Was ist los?“ wollte er wissen. Doch Andreas deutete nur mit seiner Hand auf die Toilettenschüssel. Das Wasser stand bis obenhin und drohte überzulaufen.  
Samu verstand sofort. Mit einigen geübten Handgriffen, namentlich dem mehrfach wiederholten Treten gegen die Schüssel, löste er das Problem in Windeseile.  
Der jüngere Mann seufzte erleichtert, an solch eine einfache Lösung hatte er natürlich wieder nicht gedacht. Freudig fiel er dem Finnen um den Hals und drückte ihm einen dankbaren Kuss auf die Lippen. „Danke, Samu. Ohne dich wäre ich aufgeschmissen gewesen.“ Als er sich löste, fuhr sich der Ältere entgeistert über die Lippen. Hatte Andreas ihn gerade wirklich geküsst?  
Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Er presste den jüngeren Mann gegen die verschlossene Tür, legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Sie verschmolzen miteinander, ihre Körper wurden eins, je heftiger der Kuss wurde. Samu ließ seine Zunge in den fremden Mund gleiten, erkundete die Mundhöhle und spielte mit der Zunge des jüngeren Mannes. Stöhnen. Erregung.  
Andreas schlang seine Beine um die Körpermitte des Finnen. Der begann seinen Hals zu liebkosen. Seine Arme um den Hals des älteren Mannes, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, um diesem mehr Fläche zu bieten. Hastig zog Samu seine Hose herunter und sein Glied sprang hervor, ebenso war es bei Andreas. Kurz massierten sie gegenseitig ihre Erektionen, bevor der Finne seine in den Anus des anderen einführte. Beide stöhnten sie auf. Es tat Andreas weh, aber es war eine gute Art von Schmerz. Bald darauf, begann er sich auf und ab zu bewegen und Samu stieß ihm entgegen.  
Schnell und verschwitzt gelangten sie zum Höhepunkt. Keuchend meinte der Finne: „Finnische Zugtoiletten funktionieren immer.“

**Author's Note:**

> Das war´s. Heute gibt’s mal ein Doppelupdate, weil ich eigentlich gestern was hochladen wollte, abeeeer wir waren noch unterwegs... :( Dafür waren wir bei einer Brücke mit Schlössern. Diese Feels *-*


End file.
